1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for the cleaning of teeth and more particularly to an apparatus for personal dental care employing ultrasonic energy suitable for regular use in the home for oral hygiene.
Accordingly, with periodic examination and treatment by professionally trained dentists, it has been established that significant benefits are derived from regular dental care performed in the home by the individual himself. It is universally recognized, for example, that regular brushing of the teeth, particularly after every meal, serves to dislodge food particles which ordinarily are retained adjacent the teeth and which, if allowed to remain, would cause decay and dental caries. When properly administered, regular brushing also serves to maintain good circulation in gingival tissue, thereby lessening the likelihood of gingival disease, one of the prime causes of premature loss of teeth. Perhaps of less, but nevertheless significant, importance are the stain removal and brightening actions resulting from regular brushing, which contribute noticeably to the appearance of the individual.
The present invention has found that, when applied under proper control to tooth and gingival surfaces in the human mouth, ultrasonic energy may be successfully employed for regular oral hygienic care without any damage to tooth surfaces or gingival tissues. These ultrasonic cleaning techniques provide a significantly increased cleaning ability, particularly in the interproximal and gum line areas where presently known brushing techniques are inadequate. Briefly, in accordance with the present invention, a cleaning member, which preferably includes a plurality of individual cleaning elements, such as the bristles on a brush, is vibrated at an ultrasonic rate and manually moved over tooth and gingival surfaces under relatively light pressure.
Although not necessarily limited thereto, the combined ultrasonic and manual movement of the cleaning member may be performed in the presence of a fluid, such as water added specifically for the purpose, or the natural fluids present in the human mouth and in the presence of the usual dentifrices such as toothpaste and tooth powder. The unique properties displayed at the tips of an ultrasonically vibrating member such as a brush, enable greatly improved cleaning results to be achieved, particularly in areas where manual or conventional motor driven toothbrushes cannot reach. The ultrasonic energy is applied to the tooth and gingival surfaces such that no damage whatsoever to the surfaces will result. On the other hand, because of the greatly improved cleaning power, the buildup of tartar and scale deposits in the interproximal and subgingival areas is significantly lessened, promoting a much higher degree of dental health than is possible with ordinary methods of dental hygienic care.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The prior art has attempted to solve the problem of utilizing ultrasonic mechanical vibratory energy for the cleaning of teeth and has approached the problem in a number of directions which the present inventor believes should be discussed herein in order to clearly define the novelty associated with the present invention, the details of which will be hereinafter discussed.
One approach to the cleaning of teeth, as well as other surfaces, has been the utilization of bristles vibrated in a manner to remove foreign deposits, plaque, and other surface materials that normally adhere to teeth within the human body. Certain patents representative of the utilization of bristles for the cleaning of teeth are contained in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,335,443; 3,375,820; 3,488,788; 3,535,726; 3,593,425; 3,676,218; 3,809,977; 3,828,770; Re 28,752; 3,139,109; 3,166,772; 3,840,932; 3,941,424; and 4,012,647. The above body of prior art as contained in the above referenced patents, the subject of which is incorporated herein, is believed to be sufficiently representative of those patents which disclose bristle elements brought into substantial engagement with the teeth in conjunction with a fluid film to assist the cavitational action or frictional engagement between the free ends of the bristles to remove the material.
What has occurred to date is that notwithstanding the teaching of the prior art, the ability to obtain a quick interchange of the brush element from user to user has remained to a great extent unsolved, and therefore proper cleaning action was not always attainable in a commercially acceptable appliance.
In contrast to the above body of prior art teaching, there has also developed a number of applications embodied in U.S. Patents which primarily have only fluid as the medium for the transmission of the vibratory energy to the surface of the teeth. These patents are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,380,446; 3,401,690; 3,522,801; 3,547,110; 3,636,947; 3,760,799; and 3,847,662, the subject matter of which is incorporated herein by reference.
The present inventor has found that it is most impractical to have a user retain in one's mouth a moulded element and have fluid pumped therein with the intention of obtaining cavitational action at a level sufficient to obtain the cleaning of the foreign material as taught by the above body of prior art patents.
Accordingly, in view of the above the present invention provides for a toothbrush to be used by the consumer having interchangeable elements that may be readily inserted within the handpiece and immediate electrical contact is made for powering of the ultrasonic motor forming a part thereof. In this manner a simple and efficient instrument is obtained having superior qualities over that disclosed in the prior art.